


La Tortura

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Knives (though not used, PWP, Sex, Smut, Spanish, they are mentioned.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Plotless kitchen sex. Yeah. You know you like it. Short, sweet, sexy smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ Community, originally posted December 24, 2008

Hotch walked into Watergate 310 loosening his tie. Latin music was pumping through the apartment, piquing his curiosity as he walked down the short hallway to the kitchen and sitting room, tossing his suit jacket and briefcase onto one of the chairs facing the kitchen, turning to one of the most delicious sights he’d ever seen: his fiancée shaking her hips to the beat of the music while chopping vegetables to bring to the team Christmas party. She leaned forward on her toes, reaching for a pepper, lifting one leg, standing like a flamingo as she stretched for the ripest pepper, her toes trailing up the back of her calf.

 

Tugging his tie off, Hotch started to slowly unbutton his shirt, feeling his arousal grow against his slacks. Emily settled back down on her feet, swaying as she sliced into the pepper, chopping with the beat, singing along softly under her breath. “ _Mejor te guardas todo eso, A otro perro con ese hueso, Y nos decimos adiós…_ ” She continued to sway, unaware of her audience slowly removing his belt, her hips moving hypnotically.

 

“Fuck…” Aaron Hotchner whispered under his breath, letting his belt fall to the floor. Her hips continued moving, unaware. She stuck the knife into the wood chopping block, tossing the chopped peppers into the colander on the far end of the counter. The older agent took this opportunity to press himself flush against her, feeling her stiffen and soften against him, realizing at touch who it was. “God, you’re so sexy, baby…”

 

“Fuck, you scared me, I didn’t kno—oohh…” Hotch cut her words off with his lips on her neck, his hands slipping around her waist, working the button and zipper apart quickly, pushing them down. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“Your hips, singing in Spanish, your hips, you.” He thrust against her, pressing his erection against her before pushing his own pants and boxers down. Grinding against her, Hotch continued to kiss up and down her neck. She gasped, grasping at the edge of the counter, bracing her body, giving herself the leverage to press back against him, arching her back. One of his hands moved quickly up under her shirt, pushing her bra aside, grasping at her nipple, pinching and twisting it. One of Emily’s hands lost grip of the counter, grasping, wrapping finally around the knife handle, driving it deeper into the chopping block as she arched back against him and into his hand simultaneously.

 

“Unnh…. Aaron…. Oh God…” She cried out.

 

His other hand ran down from her shoulder over her arm until it came to rest over her hand, pulling her closer, wrapping it tighter around the knife handle, squeezing around it as if grasping the erection that pressed tightly against her ass. “I want you, Emily,” he purred into her ear. She moaned louder, nodding.

 

She pulled the knife from the block, pushing the block aside, sliding the knife across the counter before turning in Hotch’s embrace, sliding up onto the counter, his hands deftly slipping her panties down just as her hips were lifted. Hotch teased his head against her entrance, moaning at the feel of her eager wetness so ready to surround him. Emily arched against him, moaning as he slipped into her. She moaned louder as he began to thrust slowly in and out. As he sped up, she began to meet him, arching stroke for stroke into him, whimpering. “Oh god, Aaron… nnnh… GOD!”

 

Her hips twisted and rocked against him as their thrusts matched the pulsing rhythm of the music. Hotch lifted her shirt, pushing it up and off, unclasping her bra hastily. He leaned down, taking a nipple between his lips, sucking and nibbling at it hungrily, his hands returning to her hips to guide her, moving her, with him, pulling him tighter on him. Emily cried out, he slammed deeper into her, her body beginning to tremble.

 

“Oh, God, Emily… I’m so close please…” He thrust harder into her, feeling her heat beginning to clench around him. “Come with me…”

 

At his words her body gave in, crumbling to his needs as she clenched tightly around him, pulling him in deeper. He cried out, biting down on her shoulder as he spasmed inside of her, filling her with his seed as she came around him. She collapsed back on the counter, her chest heaving.

 

He smiled, leaning down, kissing over her body as he rocked against her, milking their orgasms. “That… was amazing baby…”

 

She grinned. “Shit, Hotch, if I knew Spanish and belly dancing would turn you on that much, I would have played this song on our first date.”


End file.
